Tracy Beaker Tracy's Story
by ItsEasierToRun
Summary: This is a one page story about a new girl that came when Tracy was younger.


Tracy was sitting in the living room, bored. Carmen and Lily wandered in.

"Oh, hi Tracy! We wanted to ask you a question." Lily said.

Tee came running in. "I'm here too!"

"Sure girls. Ask me anything." Tracy said, smiling.

"Did you ever have a new girl at the Dumping Ground when you were younger?" Carmen asked.

Tracy nodded. "Yeah. I'll tell you about her, if you like. Go and get the others. I know where they're hiding."

All the kids came and sat on the sofa beside Tracy, prepared to listen.

"Her name was Katie Moore. She came when I had just had my thirteenth birthday…."

_When Tracy Met Katie_

"_Who are you?" Tracy asked._

"_My name is Katie Moore." The girl replied._

"_That's a babyish name. Unlike mine. Mine is Tracy Beaker."_

"_You think you are so smart, don't you. You are the most childish person I've ever met." Katie said suddenly, going upstairs._

_Tracy followed her, and spied her meeting Crash._

_She hid behind a plant and watched._

"_Hi! I'm Crash. I heard you talking to the Beaker. Don't worry about her." Crash grinned._

"_Oh, I think she's probably known as the queen around here. I'll get used to it. I'm Katie." Katie smiled back._

"_Do you want some help unpacking?" Jackie asked. "I'm Jackie, by the way. Nice to meet you Katie."_

"_Oh, I'd love some help. Thanks." Katie beamed. _

"_I'll help too. Then we'll tell you about the kids at the Dumping Ground." Crash said. The three went into Katie's room, and closed the door. Tracy crouched in front of the door, listening._

"_Wow! Did you do these paintings?" Crash asked._

"_Yeah. Most people think I'm talented at Art." Admitted Katie._

"_From what I can see, you are!" Jackie commented. "Crash likes Art too-hey, what's that?"_

"_Oh, it's a running medal my mum got before her death…" Katie said._

"_Oh. Sorry." Jackie said._

"_Don't worry." Replied Katie._

"_Do you like running? My grandpa gave me all his medals and trophies after he died..." Jackie told Katie._

"_Yeah, I love running! And my mum did that too. She told me to look after them." Katie explained._

"_You should show us your art and you're running sometime." Crash suggested. _

_Katie suddenly pulled the door open and Tracy fell forwards. Crash and Jackie glared at her._

"_Tracy! Why'd you listen to us talking?" Jackie said, sounding angry._

"_Yeah, you don't even live here anymore! Just because we make a new friend doesn't mean you have to come listen to our every word!" Crash said. _

"_Come on Katie, we've unpacked your stuff, let's go to Crash's room so he can show you the art he does." Jackie said, leading her and Crash away from a sad Tracy._

_Katie made friends with everyone except Roxy over the next year she was there. One day, Tracy came to apologize and Jackie, Crash and Katie weren't there. Tracy went to their rooms and they were empty._

_She ran downstairs. "Sid, where's Katie Crash and Jackie?" Tracy asked._

"_Oh, sorry Tracy, we didn't realize they hadn't told you. They've been fostered, the three of them together. They're on a plane right now going to Scotland." Sid explained._

_Tracy sat on the stairs, staring into space. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye, or say sorry to Katie Crash and Jackie. That meant they were arguing until/if they met again._

"And after that I never saw them again." Tracy finished.

"Why did you say Katie's name was pathetic anyway?" Johnny asked.

"Do you really want to know why I acted like that?" Tracy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I was stupidly jealous. I knew they'd all like her and I was worried they'd start leaving me out and forgetting me." Tracy sighed.

There was a knock on the door. Mike answered it.

"Tracy!" He called. "Some visitors!"

Tracy frowned and stood up, walking to the front door. Everyone followed.

There, standing in the doorway, was…

"Crash! Jackie! Katie!" Tracy gasped.

"Hello Beaker." Katie smiled.

Tracy hugged all three of her old friends. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we knew you were working here because we've been tracking you for ages. We wanted to say we're sorry." Jackie explained.

"Plus, all three of us needed a job, so…" Crash glanced at Mike.

"Sounds good to me. What do you think, Gina?" Mike asked.

"Perfect. More staff." Gina said. Katie, Crash, Jackie, Tracy and the kids burst out laughing.

"Looks like we're back!" Katie grinned.

Crash, Jackie, Tracy and Katie all high-fived each other.

"Oh, yeah, and Tracy, there's something else you might want to know." Crash added.

"What's that?"

"Katie and I are engaged."

"Wow! That's great news!" Tracy beamed.

"And I'm getting married soon too." Jackie chipped in.

"To who?" Tracy asked.

"Wolfie." Jackie said.

"Wow! I never thought Wolfie would propose to you!" Tracy said.

"He did." Smiled Jackie.

The four friends went inside of Elm Tree house, the place that they would catch up on the friendship they had before.


End file.
